Together Forever:The Sequel
by Crismon Eyes
Summary: Every new beggining comes from some other begginings end...XD KaixOC Their kids are older.New adventures, new romances.If you haven't read the firs story then I suggest you to do it.
1. A new beginning

I decided to write this so you won't bite my head off.lol. All of you wanted to kill me in the most painfull way when you read the last chapter of „Together Forever".

But "Always look on the bright side of life...!" and I bet that RikkuShirin knows excatly what I mean...hehe. Anyway I present to you the sequel of my first story! Dun dun dun!

Disclamer: Don't own anything but the OC's...as always.

If you haven't read "Together Forever" then I suggest you to do it before you'll read this.

Together Forever-The Sequel:

1.A new beginning:

The purple haired man was staring at the computer in front of him with an evil glint in his creepy eyes.A wicked smirk playing on his pale face.

"Perfect...the stats are very satysfying...all I need now is just her...or maybe him...maybe even both of them."

He took aa picture of a slatehiared man and his aqua haired wife to his hand and rubbed the corner of it with his thumb.

"Beware my dear Kai...once again you'll pay for your earlier betray...and you Catherine will also pay that you tricked me...you will suffer...more than before..."

Boris ripped the photo in pieces, anger building in his eyes.

Then the steel door opened, and a young man walked inside.

"You wanted to see me."He said coldly.

Boris notted.

"Yes...I wanted to tell you about my plan...so you'll know what to do."

He pointed to the chair in front of his desk.

"Sit."

The boy simply glared. And it was a very good glare.Boris grinned to himslef thinking that he found the right man, for his plan to come true. His heart was as cold as steel, and also were his eyes.

Thick and dark clouds were gathering outside of the huge old building,the snow falling down covering everything.

Yes this weather was nothing unusual for Russia.

Meanwhile in Japan, a certain mansion:

The aqua haired woman and her husband were sitting in the living room downsatris enjoying their peacefull sunday.

"CRASH!"

Correction...

They tried to ignore it.The man had his head on his wife's lap as she was silently playing with his hair.

"TAKE THAT BACK!"Came a loud scream from upstaris.

"BUT IT'S TRUE!"Came another one.

The woman sighed.

"Kai,will they ever change?"

He opened one eye lazily, gazing at the green eyed beauty.Letting out a small chuckle he spoke.

"I hope not. This house would be way too quiet without them."Kai took her hand and placed it over his heart caresing it with his thumb, a visible smile on his features.

"True.What would we do without those little troublemakers?"

A wicked smirk grew on her husband's face.

"Hmm, I think I know what..."

Carrie made a bored expression.

"No."

"Aww, please. We hadn't done it in a what...a few hours?"

"Excatly my point...are you addicted to it or somethin'?"

Kai wriggled hie eyebrows in a funny way that made Carrie laugh.

"What do you think?"He said as he sat up pressing his nose against hers.

"I'm quite sure of it.Thank God the kids are home...othervise who knows what you would do."

Then he placed his finger on his chin, pretending that he's thinking.

"Oh that reminds me. Tala hada preposition to send the kids to a camp, so we could have some time for our dear wifes.What do you think of it hm?"

Carrie blinked a few times and laughed nervously.

"You wouldn't."She warned.

"Oh yes I would. In fact I already did. I signed them in."

With his right hand he toutched her pale face and traced his finger to her jaw line,neck, shoulder, and he went lower...lower.

"So there's no way you can escape me now..."He said above in a seducive whisper moving his lips closer to hers.

But hteir wonderfull moment was once again interrupted by...oh you know who.

"MOM! DAD! Will you please tell my dearest sister to stop making fun out of me? Cause I might kill her one day."

In fron of them stood their son, Kyle.But he wasn't the same...he was older.In fact he was now 14, and he looked excatly like his father when Kai was his age.

Everything was the same.His attitude,love for beyblading, he even had the same glare.(grins)

Kai sighed in frustration as he pushed himself off of Carrie.

"What now Kyle?"His mother asked softly although she already knew what was the point.

"The same as always! Miv is teasing me again! And she just can't stop asking things like 'Kyle when are you going to marry Tin?'"A growl ecsaped his throat.

A chuckle was heard from behind the door.

Kyle opened the door to let in Mivia, his sister,who also changed a lot.She nearly fell to the ground but instead she grabbed her brother, still laughin' hard, trying to catch her breath.

Her gorgeus hair was slightly longer, about to her waist.She was the excat copy of her mother.Her icy green eyes were shining with joy.

Kyle simply 'hn-ed' and crossed his arms over his chest as Mivia was holding onto him, nearly crying because of her laugher.

"Mivia, why don't you leave your brother alone?"Her mom asked.

Mivia stood up straight and brushed thears away still giggling.

"Because his expression was jus priceless...when...when..."She couldn't controll her laugh again.

"When what?"Kai and Carrie asked both in the same time.

"When...Tin kissed him!"

Kyle blushed a very dark shade of red.

Kai's eyes went wide and Carrie smirked slyly.

"Kai I think that we better get ready."

He send her a questioning look.

"Who knows maybe we'll have grandchildren faster that we expected."

Kyle's eyes opened wide and Mivia well...she was practically rolling on the floor.

"Why everybody has to make fun out of me? Dad some help here?"He looked desperatelly at his crismon eyed dad.

Kai hed his hands up in defence.

"Sorry son.If you can't defeat your enemies you better stay quiet...especially when it comes to your mom."

"Don't worry Kyle I was only joking...don't take it serious. And Mivia don't make fun of your brother or he'll really hurt you. Remember that he has his fathers attitude and I know from my own example that the Hiwatari's patience has it's own limits. Besides, when you'll find a boy friend Kyle might make fun out of you...and then you'll be the one chasing him over the whole mansion."Said the green eyed woman.

"Hm, good idea mom..."Kyle said eyeing his sister.

"Hey! No fair!"She said as she punched her brother on the arm playfully.

"Don't do that."He warned.

But she did it again.

"I warned you! Now I suggest you should run!"

And it all began again.Kyle ran after a screaming Mivia.As they closed the door behind them Kai turned his attention to Carrie.

"Grandchildren?"He said with an raised eyebrow.

"I was joking. Geez...Kai have you already lost your sence of humour?"

"It depends."

"On...what?"

He made a serious face and tackled her to the couch, nuzzeling her sensitive neck. Carrie yelped with suprise and tried to push him off but it was no luck.He was too strong.

TBC...

YEAH! Finally hope that you'll like this sequel if not then I'll delete it.Anyway just please tell me what you think of it and REVIEW! I deas are well seen here.

Crismon Eyes


	2. Camp?

:-D I'm so glad that you guys liked the new chapter.It means so much to me...I didn't knew if you would want to read this anymore, but I guess that still a few of you want to know what will happen in this fic.Hope not to get you bored to death.

2.Camp:

Kyle and Mivia stepped out of their limo with their bagpacks.Both with a scowl on their face.Nobody liked to go to school, it was the most annoying place in the whole world.Althought Miv and Kyle didn't have any problems at school...their only problem here were other students.

As they made their way to the main entrance, Kyle and his sister passed a group of giggling girls, all of them dressed in pink.The slate haired teen rolled his crismon eyes with annoyance.

"What, don't you like the fact that girlsare drooling when they see you?"Miv asked with her arms crossed,a sly grin on her face.

Kyle took the same pose annd answered. "Those,my dear sister, are NOT girls."

She rose her eyebrow. "No? Then what are they?"

"Those creatures are something that nobody can describe. I think that they are from an other dimennsion."He said pretending to think. Miv laughed at his expression.

"Ok, smart ass.What do we have first?"

"History."

"Oh joy."Miv said in a monotone. Kyle notted and both soon dissapeard in the crowd.

Of course they walked into class in the same time when the bell rang.When the others had seen them,some whispers could been heard. Lots of blushing girls and whistling boys. Yes, the Hiwatari's didn't have an easy life at school.

They were always sitting next to eachother.When everything settled and the lesson started, Mivia crossed her arms over the table and rested her head on them, slowly closing her icy eyes. Kyle took the pose of his father.Arms crossed,eyes also closed, his head hanging down.

Oh yeah, very interesting lesson...just like all of them.

Lunch break: 

As the bell rang everybody went outside...or...rather ran. But Miv and Kyle slowly made their way to the usual spot. A lonely huge oak tree.

"Finally some piece and quiet."Kyle sighed sitting on the green grass closing his eyes and feeling the wind in his face.

Mivia smilled.

"Hey, where's Tin?She should be here by now."

He opened one eye. "Dunno...go and look for her."

"Why don't you move your ass.After all she's your girlfriend."

"For the last time. She's NOT! Now leave me alone."

Mivia pouted and threw her bagpack at him, but he dodged it without opening his eyes.

"Fine."She muttered as she headed to look for her friend.

Mivia easilly spotted Tin in the crowd.Her flaming red hair could be seen almost from everywhere.

"Tin!"

The red head turned around. She changed also (no duh...-.-).Her hair was longer.It reached to half of her back, but it was still tied in a high ponytail, and of course her sparkling sky blue eyes...the only thing that hasn't changed.

"Hey Miv."

"Why didn't you come to our spot?"The aquahaired girl asked.

"Well-."

"Ohhh...lookie here boys.We have another one...and a very good one that is."Snickered a brown haired boy with blue eyes, a bunch of guys behind him.

"What do you want Roy?"Mivia asked in a pissed off voice.

"You, my beautifull."He winked at her.

Rage was building in her green eyes. "Fuck off or I'll kick your ass!"

Roy ignored that and walked closer to her and she was backing up but her glare didn't fade away.That was until she had her back pressed against the wall.

"Can't you see that you belong to me?" He slightly toutched her face but she jerked her head away.

As he leaned forward to capture her lips, when suddenly he was pulled away from her, very roughly.Blinking a few times Tin and Mivia were suprised to see...

"Uh, hey Kyle...it...it's not what you think it is!"Roy started to sutter.

Kyle simply glared daggers at him and threw him against the wall, which made the guy wince.

"Remember...if you'll come near my sister again.I won't be so gentle like today. Do we understand eachother?"He said in a deadly low voice.

Roy notted gasping for breath when Kyle let him fall to the ground.

Then the slate haired boy turned to the aquablue haired girl.

"Miv, are you ok?"He asked gently placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine.Thanks."

Before they even knew Roy and the rest of the guys ran away like scared little mices.

"Hn, cowards."Kyle said crossing his arms.

"Let's go and eat something and forget about Roy and this situation."Tin offered.

"You guys go ahead.I um...I gotta go to the...the bathroom! I'll be right back."Mivia said quickly leaving the two alone. (smart girl huh:P)

"So did Roy bother you too?"Kyle asked suddenly as they walked towards the tree.

"Um...yeah...but it's no big deal."Tin replied trying to hide her blush,succesfully.

"Hn.Bastard, I'll get him later for that."He muttered. But in the inside he wanted to rip the guy apart.

"It's good that you were around..."She gave him a small peck on the cheek.

His black tringles appeard on his face anda light blush crept also. Tin wasn't an exception this time she couldn't stp the flush on her face.

'_Oh yeah...those two have a thing for eachother...'_Miv thought observing the whole thing from behind the school building, smirking to herself.

A few hours later at the Hiwatari's Mansion:

"So how was it at school?"Carrie asked her kids as the whole family sat by the huge table eating their dinner.

"Tothing special...no there was something right Miv?"Kyle murmured.

Mivia groaned. "That Roy guy was stalking me again."

Kai stopped eating. "What did he do?"

"Nothing, Kyle didn't let him even move."Mivia shrugged.

"What do you mean honey?"Her mother asked again.

"I kicked his sorry ass."Kyle said as if it was the most normal thing on earth.

"Well done son."Kai smirked and Kyle gave him a 'five'.

Carrie and Mivia had a bored expression. "Men."They muttered.

"Oh. Kids I have something to tell you."Kai started as he took a sip of his juice,losing his black tie.

"You are going to a camp this weekend.Tin is also coming. Tala signed her up as well.It'll last for five days.So what do you say?"

Kyle and Mivia exchanged glances and both of them gave a cheesy grin.Yeah only at home the twins showed their emotions like this.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'."Kai said with a slight smile, and gave a dirty flirting look towards his wife.Carrie glared back at him and pinched him as he put him hand on her knee.

The twins rolled their eyes at their parents behaviour. Althought n the inside they were happy th see that Kai and Carrie loved eachother.

TBC...

So how was it? Tell me so I'll know what should I change to make this fic better. Anyway thaks to all reviewers **: Ciel Of Light, HeartlessDevil, PureBlackRaven, IcePhoenixLove, Kimkizna, Sugar911, a yy u m ii, drakeamberblake, Destiny Hiwatari, rebecca-1769, morjonse, Jazzy-Chan. **If you have any ideas...just write them down. 

Crismon Eyes 


	3. What is this feeling?

Yeah, I'm still alive. I know that I don't update so fast like last year but I'm doin'g my best here. High school is a real pain in the ass, believe me. I have no life...

A HUGE thank you to these people:

HeartlessDevil 

**Kimkizna**

**IcePhoenixLove**

**Sugar911**

**Tala's Number 1 Lover**

**rebecca-1769**

**Vican89**

**lil' goth**

**drakeamberblake**

**SHELLY**

**Jazzy-Chan**

**animasha92 **

You guys ROCK!

3.What is this feeling:

"Have fun." Carrie kissed her son's temple, and Kyle hugged her.

The twins were finally going to the camp, everything was set. They were packet and ready, waiting in front of the mansion to say goodbye to their parents.

Kai smilled and pulled his daughter into a gentle hug. Then Mivia went to her mom and also exchanged a goodbye just like Kyle with Kai.

As they got into the car and locked the door, Kai stood by Carrie's side and warped an arm arround her.It was the first time when their kids were leaving them for a longer time.

As the car was about to drive away Mivia and Kyle popped their heads through the window and with the biggest grins on earth yelled somethin' like this.

"Behave you guys!" And quickly dissapeard back in the car.

Carrie opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out, just a light blush appeard on her usually pale face.

Kai simply crossed his arms.

"I'll get them for that, when they'll come back."He murmured glancing at his wife.

She came closer to him and circled her arms around his neck, a smile playing on her face.

"You should listen to them...cause I know that you're going to try something suspicious.I know you to well Kai Hiwatari."

The crismon eyed man sighed softly and warpped his strong arms around Carrie's waist, burying his face in the aqua blue hair, enjoing the scent of winter.

"Let's go inside.I got a day off today and I want to spend it with my wife."He murmured softly.

Carrie lifted up her head and looked into his eyes. Eyes that weren't anymore cold and emotionless, full of hate and anger...but full of love and warmness.

She smilled warmly, her eyes half closed as Kai placed a romatintic kiss on her soft lips.

With linked arms both of the Hiwatari's walked back to their mansion.

At the camp:

Kyle jumped out of the car soon folowed by his green eyed sister. They saw hundrets of kids screaming and running around the place. Both let out a mushroom cloud.

"Well, let's wait for Tin to appear and then we'll find out what are we supposed to do here."Mivia suggested.

The slate haired teen notted.

After about five minutes another limo pulled beside the Hiwatari's. A red haired girl jumped out of it.

"TIN!"Mivia practically yelled and gave her a bear hug.

"Can you please just once in your life be quiet? We don't need everyone to know that we're here."Kyle muttered with a small glare.

"Hey Kyle..."Tin said rather shyly blushing a little.

"H-hey..."He suttered and his black triangles started to appear but he managed them to stay invisible.

Mivia rolled her eyes.Grabbing her bags she said.

"Come on you guys we must find a place to stay!" Then she ran off.

"Sometimes I wonder if we're really related..."Kyle murmured picking up his stuff and helping Tin with hers.

The blue eyed girl giggled as she folowed the teen.

Meanwhile with Mivia:

She was walking inside a big building looking for a room for her ,Kyle and Tin until she bumped into something...or someone.

"Ow!"

"Oh I'm sorry, it's my fault. Here, let me help you."A genlte voice spoke to her.

Opening her icy green eyes she saw...a boy about her age...but he wasn't just like any other boy she has seen before.

This guy had spiky black hair, pale skin and gorgeus blue eyes.Eyes that could see through her soul.He was all dressed in black.

Mivia after blinking a few times took his outstreched hand. When he pulled her up, their faces were just inches apart...her silver triangles were starting to appear.

"Are you ok?"His wonderfull voice brought her back to earth.

"Um, y-yeah. Thanks."

The stranger smilled and picked her bag up then handed it to her.

"Can I know your name? After all we're both stuck in this camp for a few days and who knows? Maybe we'll bump into eachoter again."He said with a visible smile.

"Mivia."

"I'm Alex. Nice to meet somebody at the first day." (AN: I just love that name! )

They shook hands.I t made Miv blush and Alex smirked.

"Well, see ya around. I got to find a room. Bye!"He waved goodbye and ran the opposite way.

Mivia stood there for a few minutes with her mouth slightly open, not knowing how to explain why did she feel like this.

Who was that boy? Why couldn't she chocke out a word when she talked to him? She was acting like Kyle when he's near Tin...

Her eyes went wide..

"Oh no..."She whisperd.

TBC...

Well? How was it? Who is the guy? If you have questions then ask. I don't bite. (yeah right) Anyway I'd be VERY gratefull if you'd leave me a small gift...just press that nice little button down there.

Crismon Eyes 


	4. Love and hate

I know ezcatly what you're thinking right now. Why the hell didn't I update earlier...well this time it's my fault. I'm just a lazy ass...show me somebody who isn't. .' Thank

you everybody for leaving a review for me last time. gives everybody a cookie

Sugar911 

**Kimkizna**

**rebecca-1769**

**IcePhoenixLove**

**animasha92**

**lil' goth**

**Tala's Number 1 Lover**

**grounded angel**

**HeartlessDevil**

**Vican89**

**PureBlackRaven**

**AlexzanderJAKE**

**Jazzy-Chan**

**Loni**

**THANX YOU GUYS!**

4.Love and hate:

"Hey, Miv whats the matter with you? You're quiet...too quiet.Somethin' wrong?"Tin asked her friend while she was unpacking her stuff.

(Mivia and Tin share a room and Kyle shares his with some other guy)

The girl simply sat on her bed staring into the space, her thoughts still returning to the meeting with the new boy.

'_Those eyes...'_ She thought letting out a sigh.

The red hired girl walked over to the aqua blue haired one and waved in front of her face, but she got no responce.

"If this isn't working...then...maybe this will..."

She got closer and practically yelled into Mivia's ear.

"LET IT RIP!"

"What? Where!" Yeah, Mivia came back to earth.lol.

"Finally you're back. I thought that you just floated away somewhere or something." She laughed.

"Hmph!" The girl crossed her arms over her chest.

"What's wrong now..."

"Nothing."

"Uh-huh. And I'm the tooth fairy. Come on tell meeeeee!"Tin whined jumping up and down.

"If you're gonna tell Kyle. You'll be soooooooo dead!"

"I won't. Promise!"

Mivia sighed and told the whole thing to Tin. As the sky-blue eyed girl heard the way her friend was telling her about this guy, only one thing came to her mind.

"You know what's wrong with you?"

Miv glared. "What?"

"You're in looooooooove girl."She said with a cheesy grin.

O.O "No way! Are you sick or something! I just bumped into the guy and I almost yelled at him-"

"But you didn't."Tin cut her off.

She wanted to protest, to say something back...but no sound came out of her mouth.

"Ha! Point proven."Tin smirked.

Mivia just groaned with frustration and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her.As she walked out she bumped into Kyle, not really paying attention to what she just hit.

With an suprised face Kyle waled into the room, only to see Tin setting her clothes in the closet.

"What's with her? I haven't seen so pissed off in a long time."He muttered.

"It's a guy."

His crismon eyes went wide.

"Miv and a guy? No way."

Tin stopped what she was doing and sat on her bed, Kyle went to sit on Miv's.

"She said that she bumped into a boy before she found the room.I heard the way she was talking about him and believe me it sounded excatly like she had fallen for the guy...It's impossible not to notice those things."She added quietly lowering her gaze.

Kyle's look softened. Of course it was impossible NOT to notice...but it's a lot harder to show your feelings.He excatly knew that feeling.Two things scared him as he though deeper about it.

If you tell somebody that you love him/her, the person might not accept your feelings and brake your heart.On the other hand if you'll hide your feeling and push them away, you might loose the one you trully love,...because no one can wait forever.

He clenched his hands into fists and lowered his head, hiding his eyes.

Tin spotted this and stood up from the bed,walked over to him and kneeled on the second bed next to him. She placed her shaking had on his left one, which was still balled into a fist.

Kyle swiftly looked up, meeting her soft, sky blue eyes.

"Kyle? Is something wrong? Please tell me."She spoke in a warm voice.

"Tin...I...I have to tell you something...althought I know you're probably going to find this ridiculous but I must know..."

She squezed his hand harder.

"This feeling...I have it from a longer time but I tried to push it away...It's a lot stronger than I expected and there's no use to fight it anymore...Tin I think that ...I...I'm...I mean you...uh..."

He could see the hope building in her gorgeus blue orbs.There was only one way to 'tell' her this.

Taking her by suprise, he leaned forward and placed a gentle, sweet kiss on her soft pink lips. When he let go, pure shock was written on Tin's face.

Kyle sighed.He knew it would end this way.

To his suprise Tin grabbed his face and returned the kiss.The blush on her face was as red as a strawberry. And as you know Kyle's black triangles were perfectly visible.

As both of them gave into the kiss and relaxed.Kyle circled his strong arms around Ytin's waist and she warpped hers around his neck.

With Mivia:

She was walking around the park that was surrounding their hostel.Nothing but woods,lakes...woods,lakes.

Miv looked at the trees.It was summer. The leafs on the huge oak were green.(no duh!) Yeah, green colour was on her mind all the time.Green eyes concretely.His eyes.

Mentally she kicked herself.Who was she trying to trick anyway? She'll never probably see the guy again.

While she had her battle with herself, once again she slammed into somebody.

"Well well...what do we have here? Hello Hiwatari missed me?"

Miv opened her eyes and saw something that didn't make her feel too plesant.

"Roy..."She said with venom.

"Yeah sugar.It's me, but his time your little brother won't disturb us.No one will. My boys will take care of everything."He grinned and picked Miv up, smashing her against the nearest tree.

"I don't know why but I always had a thing for you. You turn me on babe."He whispered seducivly grabbing her face and kissing her roughly.

"Oi! You, shit head! I'm talking to you! Why won't you leave the lady alone!"

With a growl Roy turned around and turned pale. Yup he was in biiiiiiiig trouble.

TBC...

YESSSS! I finished! I AM GOD! (cough cough) Yah, anyway do the same thing as last time. REVIEW! I bet that I said it before but reviews give me motivation and new ideas! So...who'll save ?Mivia this time...huh?

Crismon Eyes 


	5. Everybody has somebody

I'm starting to think that you guys want to find out where I live and find me to give me a piece of your mind cause I'm not updating as often as I used to.Well I a lazy ass and I often have other things to do. But hey if u want u can blame Mike for it! XD Oh btw there was a mistake in the last chap, Alex has BLUE eyes NOT GREEN! My fault I was thinkin' about Blake from T.F. lol

**5.Everybody has somebody:**

"I don't know why but I always had a thing for you. You turn me on babe."He whispered seducivly grabbing her face and kissing her roughly.

"Oi! You, shit head! I'm talking to you! Why won't you leave the lady alone!"

With a growl Roy turned around and turned pale. Yup he was in biiiiiiiig trouble.

„Are you deaf? Or you really want rouble this time?"Said the black haired guy in a dangerous tone.

„What is it to you man.I mean it's not like she is your girl or something."Roy said after he got his voice back still refusing to let go the girl.

„And how may you know that? Maybe she is."Alex gave him a powerfull glare, a glare that could mach Kyle's.

Not wasting his time, in a blink of an eye he ran up to Roy and pulled hom off of Mivia.

„Everything alright."His soft but strong voice brought her to earth.

„Yeah."

„I'm not getting up that easilly.She's mine."Roy said picking himself from the ground.

„She's not your property!"He yelled and launched himself with full force at the asshole.

And after a few punches straight in the jaw and the stomach, Roy was lying on the ground unable to move.Mivia was stunned by Alex's skills.How fast he could move and all.

„Stay away from her or you'll lose your pathetic little life."Alex said with venom in his voice.

The guy barely got up and ran for his life as fast as he managed.

„What a weakling. If he'll be stalking you or something just tell me and I'll be sure to teach him a lesson.But I thin that he should leave you alone for a while now."He smilled gently at her.

Miv could feel fer face heating up as he gave her that smile.She stumbled a bit, but Alex caught her right in time.

„I'm gonna take you to your room before you'll collapse or something.You need a rest."He said with a small smile.

Miv notted and not really knowing why, she clutched onto his black t-shirt and resting her head under his head.

Inside she had a feeling that she could trust Alex, althought she didn't knew anything about him.

When she did that Alex had a wierd feeling inside his stomach.The warmnes was so pleasing and the sensation of her skin...it was something new.It wasn't something what he already felt in his life, hate,pain,betrayal,loneliness...no it was something special.He didn't want this feeling to dissapear.Not now, not ever.

In the room with Kyle and Tin:

Tin was sitting on her bed playing with Kyle's slate hair.He had his head resting on Tin's lap, rubbing his hand against her's, a small smile playing on his lips.

„I'm glad that I finally told you the truth."He murmured.

Tin smilled.

„Me to.Because if you didn't then who knows, maybe right now there would be some other guy lying here instead of you."

Kyle's smile quickly dropped when he heard that. The girl laughed and placked a sweet kiss on his lips.

„Honestly do you have to take everything so serious?I was joking, if any other boy would try to do that he would end up with a black eye."

He smirked but soon it turned into a chuckle.

„What's so funny?"

„You."

„Oh yeah?"

„Yeah."He responded in a challenging voice.Then he started tickling her.

„Hey! No fair!"

„Everything in love and war is fair!"Kyle laughed along with Tin as she tried to push him off of her.It was simply no use, he was way to strong.

The door opened.

Kyle stopped tickling Tin and looked up.She stopped laughing and rolled over to see who came in.

There supporting herself on Alex's chest, Mivia glanced with a suprised look on her face.

„Um...Did we interrupt?"She asked slightly dazzed.

Tin instantly pushed Kyle off of her and he fell to the floor with a loud thud.

„Nothing happened."Tin grinned widely. „And who's the pretty boy?"She continued eying the boy up and down.

Kyle eyed the guy as he stood up and dusted himself of.

„Hey...wait a minute.You are the guy I'm sharing the room with right?"

Miv turned suprised to Alex.Without looking back at her he notted to Kyle.

„Alex helped me with Roy.He just won't bug off! Stupid asshole."

„He was hitting on you again? Why I'm gonna show hit the stars."The teen growled.

The blue eyed boy lead Miv to her bed and helped her sit down.

„It wont be necessary. He saw enough stars for today and I highly doubt that he's gonna come near Mivia."

„Yeah, man you guys should see how fast Roy can run. I never seen that jackass run so damn fast."Miv laughed lightly, which made Alex smile a little.

Tin caught that and nuged Kyle in the ribs.He rubbed the soft spot and glared at her playfully.

„Thanx for saving my sister. Usually when a guy comes near her I scare him once and he scrams, but this Roy is a real pain in the ass."

The boy smirked.

„No problem.Besides it was fun to teach the guy a lesson."

„Ekhem."Tin coughed. -.-

„Oh right.Sorry. Alex this is Tin she's a very close friend."

The red haired girl smilled as Alex stood up and shook her hand.

„Nice to meet you.Well Kyle aren't you a lucky guy? Surrounded by two beautifull girls all the time?"He gave a mocking grin.

Both girls blushed at the comment and the crismon eyed boy gave him a glare.

„Relax. Geez one day you're going to kill somebody with that glare. Look at me. I'm an only child and I'm single."He sighed.

„Oh...well uor Miv is single too you know."Tin said with a cheesy smile.

„What are you suggesting."Miv hissed.

„Nothing."She replied innocently.

„Well I'm off."Alex said and stood up and started walking towards the door.

„I'm goin' with you, I sitll have to unpack my stuff."Said the young Hiwatari folowing his room mate.

„See ya later."Both said to the girl leaving them alone in their room.

A few seconds of silence...

„What the fuck was that all about!"Miv yelled.

„What do you mean?"

„The'Miv is single too' WTH? Are you mad?"She looked like she was about to explode.

She took a few deep breaths and tried to calm herself.

„Miv you have to find yourself a boyfriend.Everybody has somebody and that Alex guy seems nice.He saved you from Roy and he's so kind for you.Did you see the way he was looking at you?"

„Whoah. What do you mean by saying 'Everybody' huh?"

Tin blushed.

„Whoops."

The aqua blue haired girl's eyes went wide.

„No fucking way...are you trying to tell me that you...my brother...both of you are...TOGETHER!"

By now the poor girl was as red as a cherry.

„O.M.G...!"Mivia launched herself at her friend and gave her a breath taking hug.

„Oxygen...please..."Tin managed to chocke out.

„Sorry couldn't stop myself. So how did you two...well you know what I'm trying to say."

Tin bit her lip but answered the question anyway.

„He fistr tried to tell me how he feels but when he couldn't chocke it out he just..."

„Just what."

„Kissed me."

Tin waited for her to yell, laugh anything but she didn't hear a sound.She looked up to see that her friend was pale like a ghost.

„Oh Dear Lord.This world is coming to it's end..."She muttered then snapped out of her trance.

„Tin. I'm sooooo happy for you and thank you for giving me even a better reason to piss the living out of my brother."

The red head sweatdropped.

„Now let's talk about you and Alex..."She said with a sly smirk.

Mivia dropped her smile and instead a cute blush covered her face, making her silver triangles appear.

„Oooooh, I can tell that you like him...very much. Come on what do you think of him?"

„W-well he's really nice...and..and..."

„Aaaand... I didn't hear what you said..."

„He's hot! There I said it happy now?" Yup you could see her triangels very clearly.

„Took ya long enough to notice!"Tin laughed at her flushed face.

„Now all we got to do is get you and him together!"

Mivia looked at her with a look like saying 'what did you smoke a pot or somethin'?'

'_This is gonna be one looooooooooooong camp...the longest in my damn life...'_

TBC...

YESSSSSS! Finally God I became so slow in writing...I'm gettin' way to old for these things. I think I'm gonna retire...Please REVIEW give me motivation ppl.

Crismon Eyes 


	6. Go Mivia!

Well actually I don't have anything special to say so let's just get on with the chapter, because I can feel that you all want to see how this excuse of a story is gonna end.

**6.Go Mivia:**

„Ahh, finally we have some spare time..."Miv sighed as she layed herself on the grass under a huge tree to hide herself from the hot sun.

„You said it. I'm so tired that every part of my body aches. That damn guy made us swim the whole pool thirty times! What the hell does he think we are?"Her red haired friend agreed falling to the ground in the shade trying to calm herself.

„Wonder what Kyle had to do..."

Miv shrugged. „Who cares. Now we can do whatever we want.So what's it gonna be?"

„Well...how about sunbathing. It's a good weather to go and lie at the lake. I mean lot's of peole are there already."Tin suggested.

The green eyed girl stood up and streched herself.

„Alright.Let's hurry then or there will be no more place left!"She said as she started to run to get changed.

„HEY! Miv wait up! God how can she even move after what we've been through?"Muttering a few more words Tin also picked herself up and dragged herself to their room.

Later at the lake:

The two girls appeard all dressed and ready to rest and spend their free time lying and doing nothing.

Tin had a dark blue bikini and Miv's was black.

The whole lake was surrounded by teens, playing volleyball, swimming, or just sunbathing. Also you could notice that some guys were gaping at other girls, checking them out.

Miv setted the blanket near the water. Then she noticed her friend standing a few feet away from the edge.

„Hey Tin what's up?"

The blue eyed teen grabbed Miv's wrist and pointed to the other side of the lake. At first the girl didn't knew what was going on until she noticed something.

Right there she saw a boy. Not just any boy. This guy could be only desribed in two words. Deadly hot.

Her heart started beating faster and faster with every second as she was staring at his well build body.His messy hair had a very deep and dark purple colour, not to mention his wonderfull eyes which were crismon.

Mivia could feel her mouth going dry.

„He's the sexiest guy I have ever seen..."She murmured dreamilly.

„I've seen a much hotter guy."Tin said as if was no big deal.

„Really who?"

„Your brother."She answered with a grin.

Miv had a mega sweatdrop on her head and sighed a mushroom cloud.

„So are you telling me that he looks better than...Alex?"

The aqua haired girl blinked a few times with suprise.

„Well...ok. so he looks like a God, but I still don't know his personality. Who knows maybe he's just a jackass or something."

Tin titled her head to her side and pretended that she was thinking.

„So maybe you should find that out."

„WHAT?"She squeaked.

Tin rolled her eyes and sat on the blanket, Miv did the same.

„I mean come on girl! Why don't you give it a shot? Maybe he's a really nice guy. Now don't tell me that you don't want to know the guy closer.I know you too well."

The girl bit her lip not knowing what she should say.

„See I was right...again."Tin crossed her arms and smirked."And after all I you wouldn't start searching for a boyfriend than I would find you one."

Her eyes went huge.

„You wouldn't dare..."

„Oh, yes I would."

Miv groaned with frustration and took the famous pose her father used to do when he was a teen and when he was annoyed. (:P LOL)

„Miv..."

Nothing.

„Miv."A litte louder.

Not even a sound.

„Mivia Hiwatari I dare you to move your ass and do something about that guy."

The green eyed girl glared at her friend.

„Unless you're scared."

Yep, that struck a nerve.

„Fine!"She growled and stomped off nearly knocking Kyle and Alex as they approached the girls.

„Out of my way!"

Alex was like O.O. Kyle on the other hand stared at her with boredom.

„What's with her again?"Kyle asked as he gave Tin a kiss on the cheek and sat beside her. Alex said a 'hello' and sat in front of the couple.

„Oh nothing much.She just saw a good lookin' guy and she doesn't know how to tell him that she likes him."

Curiousity was killing Alex, not knowing why.

„Well Alex if you like Miv than you better act fast."She said.

„Wha...? No...I like Miv as a friend that's all."Althought a pink blush covered his usually pale cheeks.

Kyle and Tin gave him a 'yeah right' look.

Meanwhile with Miv:

_I'll show her.Who does she think she is anyway!Trying to find me a boyfriend as if I can't do that. Geez I'm so pissed off! Urgh!_

She was walking through the crowds having a battle with herself inside her mind. As she passed a group of boys standing there chatting about which chick is hotter, a few of them whistled and howled at her sight.

„Morons."She muttered.

„Indeed they are."

Miv turned her head to her left and nearly had a heart attack. It was same boy she was staring at earlier.His voice was like hearing an angel speaking.

„Oh sorry. My name is Jack."

„I'm Mivia."

He smilled a genuine smile took her hand and kissed it. Miv's face was now on fire.

„You thirsty? Maybe we could get something to drink."He offered.

„Okay."Miv smilled also.

Both of them started chatting about lot's of things, they found out that they also havea lot in common. Did this mean that Alex was no longer important and that a new friendship will bloom...

TBC...

Alrighty...finished the chap.Hope it was at least a little interresting. Please let me know what do you think about the whole situation right now...and do it by REVIEWING this excuse of a story.

Crismon Eyes


	7. Jelaous

Alright, time to write an update...(sigh). Wonder how long it will take.

**7.Jelaous:**

It was 10 p.m. and Mivia was trying her best not to wake up anyone as she was getting back to her and Tin's room.As she reached the door the lights were off.Slowly she unlocked the door and opened it.The girl went inside and gently closed it behind.

Then 'click!'. The lights were back on. On one of the beds was sitting a red head, and she looked a little pissed off.

„Where the hell have you been?" Well VERY pissed off.

Mivia blinked a couple of times and stared at her friend.

„Miv, at least you could say that you're going to be late or something for Pete's sake! I've been worried about you!"She ran up and hugged the green eyed girl.

„Tin, there was no reason for you to be worried about me. I was safe all the time and besides, yuo're not my mother .I don't have to tell you where I'm going or when I'm gonna be back."

Tin released Miv and backed away slightly.

„What hapened to you? Why are you so mean?"

Miv just hn-ed, crossed her arms and spoke.

„Nothing. This is the way I am, so deal with it. Anyway I'm tired, I'll go to bed right away.We'll talk in the morning." With that she went to the bathroom for a few minutes and after that jumped into her bed, pulling the cover over herself.

The blue eyed girl sighed and did the same, but she didn't fell asleep so easilly like her roommate.

In the morning:

Tin opened one eye and glanced at the digital watch. It was 7 a.m. Mivia's bed was already made although it was sunday and all teens had a day off. In other words they could do what ever the wanted to. Outside the sun was shining brightly.

„Bet that she's near some trees."The girls murmured and rubbed the sleep off of her blue orbs.She got up and gathered her clothes and went to take a shower.

Meanwhile the aqua haired girl was sitting under the biggest tree in the area, staring at the sun rise. So many thing happened at this camp. Her brother got hooked with her best friend, and she met two guys that gained her interrest. Yes this was the first time that Mivia Hiwatari was thinking about a guy.

'I was rude to her yesterday...I don't know why. (sigh)I must appologize to her, I don't ant to lose my best friend.She's like a sister to me.'

She got up and dusted her clotes off.Today Miv was wearing a black top and a pair of dark green baggy pants.

The canteen:

Hundrets of teens were having breakfast since it was 8 o'clock now. Only the most lazy and sleepy ones were still in bed. (C.E.:Yeah we all could imagine Tyson right now in this situation. Lol)

„So let me get this straight. She came at 10 and when you tried to talk to her she just snapped at you?"Kyle asked while sipping his juice.

„Well, basicly yes.But I'm sure she didn't mean to."

Alex stayed silent and simply listened to the conversation of the two teens.

„Guess that I'm gonna have a little convo with my sis. God if you exist, please spare me."The crismon eyed boy muttered, searching for salt.

Tin smiled a little and continued eating her sandwitch like the black haired boy did. Suddenly the three of them heard squeals and giggles. When they turned their heads to the place where they were coming from, everything was obvious.

The purple haired guy from yesterday showed up. His crismon eyes glaring at every girl that dared to come near him. Simply he went to take a plate of sandwitches and some juice.

He scanned the place like a hunter looking for his prey.Letting out a sigh he went over to the table that was empty in the lonely corner of the canteen.

„He's wierd for a guy. So many girl are after him and still the only one he seems interested in is Mivia."Tin murmured.

Both Kyle and Alex spit the juice at the same time. The blue eyed girl looked at them raising the red eyebrow.

„You guys alright?"

„Fine. But I feel like kicking some ass from the morning."The two toned teen rubbed his fist against his other hand.

She placed her hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

„Kyle, take it easy he didn't do anything just TALKED to her. Besides when she saw him for the first time she looked like a hungry dog.You should see her face."

That caught him by suprise.For the first time his sis was after somebody not the other way.

„Ohhh,...well in that case now it's finally my chance to tease her to death."He smirked evilly.

„What is he talking about?"Alex asked Tin.

„You see, before me and Kyle started dating Miv was always teasing him that we should be together.She did that since we were kids. That pissed him off...they were chasing eachother, yelling, anyway it always ended up the same way."

„Meaning?"

„Mr. Hiwatari or Mrs. Hiwatari had to calm them down...everything was settled by a beybattle."She explained.

„Oh."He notted.

„Now you know why Kyle is so happy...althought it's hard to read their feelings. But my dad said to me that uncle Kai was the same in 'our' age. Right Kyle?"

„Hn."

„Just as I thought, but don't worry. Miv is more like her mother and believe me aunt Carrie is a wonderfull person."

The teen smilled. He didn't knew them from this side. Interresting.

„Whoa. Lookie at that you guys."Tin pointed to the entrance.

Both boys glanced and nearly fell of their chairs.

Mivia and the purple haired guy. He kissed her hand and she blushed slightly. He led her to his table and carried her plate and glass. Both sat there and started chatting. Miv looked a little sad.

He got up from his seat and squat down next to her seat. Then he touched her cheek, said something and then gently smilled. Despiting the blush on her usually pale cheeks she smilled back at him.He sat back on his chair and said something that made her laugh, quite hard.

„Well at least we know that he can make her laugh. Thats a good sign."Kyle murmured with a confused look on his features.

„Yup."Tin notted.

Alex gritten his teeth hard.

'You're going a little to far. Back off or I'll teatch you a lesson you won't forget.'

TBC...

Awsome... at last I finished. Anyway I'm planning to change the title of „My friend the Wolf" cause there r gonna be more angels, feathers, phoenixes and stuff. Write if you have an idea. Reward is waiting! LOL. REVIEW PPL!

Crismon Eyes


	8. She kissed him

Uh...hi...heheh...I'm back...well kinda. I guess that you all are expecting me to give a damn good excuse. To tell you the truth I was just extremely lazy…not to mention that I'm really interested in some other anime…and some other guy…:P Ok I'll try to write something right now…especially that I don't remember what this fic is about (sweatdrop)

**8.She kissed him:**

Miv was sitting outside with a peaceful expression on her features, eyes closed, the wind gently played with her hair.

"Here." A voice made her open her icy green eyes.

Yeah, next to her sat the purple haired teen and handed her a can of coke.

"Thanks."

A minute of silence.

"You know I can go with you to your friend. After all it is my fault that you came back so late…"He said softly.

"It's not your fault…I mean I could just explain it to her back there…but instead I nearly bit her head off."

He grinned a little while opening his can. After taking a few sips he looked at her a little sadly.

"What's the matter…you look weird."She murmured.

"Ahh…the camp is ending in two days…after that happens I guess that we won't see each other in a while. Who knows if we'll ever see each other at all." He ran a hand through his already messy hair.

'_He's right…'_ Miv thought. She lowered her gaze. In two days everything would be over. She, Kyle and Tin would return to their normal lives…well ok not Kyle and Tin…after all they finally admitted their feelings towards each other, but what about her.

"Of course if you want to see me that is…" Once again she returned her attention towards him.

"Yeah I do. I like spending my time with you although I can't explain why. I have a feeling that I have known you for a long time…and that I can trust you."

"Glad to hear that. You know I must admit that I watched you for a while…"

A blush appeared on her cheeks. "Huh? Wh-why?"

He smirked.

"Because I never seen a girl like you. You have something that other girls don't. Not to mention that you're very beautiful." He reached his hand out and titled her chin.

Her triangles started to show themselves. Every heartbeat was getting louder and louder as his face was getting closer to hers.

Finally his lips brushed against hers.

Suddenly he pulled back.

"I-I'm so sorry. I don't know what's gotten into me…it's just…"He started explaining himself.

Miv with her face still flushed stared at him confused by his action. First he wanted to kiss her and then he pulls back.

Meanwhile a few steps away Kyle was walking back to the canteen until something more interesting caught his eye.

"What the hell…is that Miv?"he muttered to himself.

Taking a closer look he was sure of it. There was his sister sitting on a bench with that guy which he saw this morning. But what interested him even more was the fact that she had her triangles visible and she was blushing hard.

He came closer and hid himself behind the nearest tree not taking his eyes off of the 'couple'.

Back to Miv and Jack…

The green eyed girl kept silent. She moved a little closer to the crimson eyed teen taking his face into her pale hands.

Then after staring into his stunned eyes she ended what he began.

Kyle couldn't believe what he saw. His sister kissing a guy…

After Miv pulled slowly away, she put her head on the guys shoulder and circled her arms behind his neck. He on the other hand warped his arms around her waist bringing her into his lap, burying his face in her silky aqua blue hair enjoying the scent of winter.

The young Hiwatari's eyes softened at the sight. Never in his life he had seen Mivia act this way towards any guy. He knew how it felt to find the person that means to you more than anything else.

Maybe she finally found that someone.

He pushed himself off of the tree and with a wide smirk he crossed his arms making his way back to the canteen.

"What…was that just now?" Jack whispered.

Miv let go of him and got off of his lap, sat next to him her triangles still on her cheeks.

"I just finished what you started…that's all."

"I pulled back…because I was afraid that you'd push me away." He interrupted her.

Her bangs were covering her eyes.

"Funny…that's what I usually do when a guy want's to kiss me."

"Then why didn't you do it this time…"

Miv stood up.

"I wish I knew the answer as well…sorry I got to go. I still didn't apologize to Tin yet. See ya later." She turned and ran off somewhere.

The crimson eyed teen looked at his hands in confusion.

"Why did it turn out this way…"

Letting out a frustrated groan he smashed the empty can in his left hand and walked back to his room.

With Mivia:

As soon as she got to her room she slammed the door behind herself. She looked around the room to find Tin reading a book looking at her with confusion.

"Miv…?"

The aqua haired teen ran up to her roommate and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry Tin…I didn't mean to say those things back then. God I was such an ass…"

Tin hugged her back.

"Don't worry. I'm glad that you came to talk. Everything will be ok now."

They pulled away.

"Thanks Tin."

The red head grinned.

"Soooooooo…"

Miv raised her eyebrow.

"Sooo…what?"

"Well it's almost noon…not to mention that I saw you with that hot guy in the canteen today…"

Miv's eyes widened.

"What were you doing with him…hmm?"

"Nothing." She said quickly…a little too quickly.

"Yeahh right…now spill."

Miv started playing with her fingers and stared at the ground letting her hair fall.

"We kissed."

"EEEhhh! You did what! OMG OMFG! It's the end of the world!"Tin stopped and glanced at Miv.

She was glaring daggers at her.

"Hey can't you take a little joke? Geez…anyway that's sooo kawai!"She squeaked.

Miv covered her ears.

"Now come on you must tell me everything with the smallest details."

The girl rolled her eyes as she was dragged to the bed and forced to tell her about what happened today.

TBC………………………

Hell yeah! Finally…so how was it? (grins) Anyway a little question to you guys what would you want to see in this fanfic in the future? Any suggestions? READ & REVIEW!

Crismon Eyes


	9. The same mistake?

Yeah I'm startin' an update…woohoo! Cough cough. Glad that you ppl liked the last one. A friend of mine asked me to put some surprises or suspense, I'll try hehe.Alright let's see what's gonna happen.

**9.The same mistake:**

A certain slate haired teen was silently walking through the hallway back to his room. He still couldn't quite believe that what he saw just an hour ago really happened.

Then he even started to worry. What if the guy wasn't good enough for his little sis? Hell, for Kyle no guy was good enough. But he knew one thing for sure, if the guy had any intention to live he better not hurt Miv…or else.

Finally he reached the door, got in and threw himself at his bed.

Then Alex came out from the bathroom with only a towel on. Water still dripping from his raven black hair that was messy as hell.

"Hey man. What's up…I thought that you got lost in that canteen or something." He laughed while drying his hair.

The crimson eyed teen lifted his head from the pillow.

"No, I just saw the most shocking thing in my life.."He muttered.

"Really? What was it."

"A kissing couple."

Alex looked at him with boredom.

"Seriously have you never seen people kissing? You and Tin are doing it quite often ya know."

The Hiwatari blushed but glared at his roommate anyway giving him also a look that said 'Not funny'.

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you cause you don't know who I saw."

Letting out a sigh the blue eyed boy sat on his own bed.

"Ok, who did you see…"

"You remember the guy that was with Miv earlier?"

Alex gritted his teeth. "How could I forget…No, wait…are you telling me that you saw that asshole and Miv kissing?"

Kyle gave him a lazy look and sat up with his arms now crossed.

"Bingo, genius. I just thought that you'd like to know."

"Oh, and why do you think that way?"

"Perhaps because I see how you act around my sis. I'm not stupid you know."

Alex scowled. "I still don't know what you mean."

The slate haired teen let out a frustrated groan. " I mean that you act around Miv like I around Tin. Geez, man don't force me to explain everything to you once again."

The blue eyed teen only fumed.

"Listen, don't act like you don't give a damn about what's going on with Miv…'cause you really suck at pretending."

He didn't respond for a few seconds, he just stood up and headed towards the closet. After putting on a black t-shirt and a pair of dark blue pants, he faced his roommate.

"If somebody would ask if you'd seen me. Tell that I went for a walk…a very long walk."

Kyle blinked.

'SLAM' Alex shut the door behind himself and disappeared.

"Walk…my ass." He snored lying himself on the bed once more, closing his eyes with his arms crossed behind his head, Kyle knew what Alex really had in mind.

The black haired teen jumped out of the building and started looking for the guy. Yeah, he wanted to have a little talk with him.

And after about fifteen minutes of throwing the whole place upside down he found him.

There he was lying near the lake.

Alex growled dangerously and stormed towards the guy.

Jack opened his eyes when suddenly he felt that somebody was standing right above him. He looked surprised when he noticed who it was.

"You? What the hell are you doing here?"

"I should be the one asking that question. I told you not to come and leave the Hiwatari's alone, didn't I!" Rage was slowly building inside his body.

"Yeah you did. But honestly I don't give a shit about what you're saying." He stood up from the ground.

Then he continued a twisted smirk on his features. "Is it me or the true reason of your anger is the fact that the girl wants me and not you…"

Alex was a patient guy but even he had his limits. So he grabbed the crimson eyed boy by the collar of his dark blue shirt.

"I'm gonna say this for the last time so listen carefully. Stay away from her and her family got it?"

"Heheh, and what will you do if I won't listen…? You won't kill me…you don't have the guts to do it…sometime it makes me wonder…if he really was _your _father and not mine."

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Ohh, did I hit a nerve? You're nothing like him…you know that he suffered all his life because of her mother and yet all you do is protecting her. Didn't you see his pain…Now you're just repeating his mistake. Are you blind! Damnit Alex! You're falling in love with that woman's daughter!"

"Stop it. Those thing are in the past so let them stay in there. Besides…father is dead. It won't help him."

This time it was Jack's turn to be pissed.

"See the reason? You're his son and yet you aren't doing anything to make them see your hatred."

Alex let go of him and lowered his head slightly, his black hair covering the royal blue orbs.

"I don't hate them…and I don't hate her. Father made a mistake for letting her go back then, but he did it because he really loved her. He knew that no mater how hard he would try…she wouldn't love him back…she wouldn't love him the same way she loved Kai…He knew that he's gonna suffer and yet he sacrificed himself." He murmured quietly and clenched his fist.

"Tch. That's why I also want her to feel the exact same thing. The feeling when a beloved person leaves you behind and forgets about your existence."

He earned a glare.

"Father gave you a real home…he rescued you and loved like his own son. This is your way to repay him? For all that time he was making sure that she and Kai were safe from any danger…and I'm gonna make sure that it'll stay that way, so don't try anything." He warned.

Jack just gave a sly smirk.

"Whoops. Too late 'cause I already planned to move to the nearest school which Mivia and her brother are attending…so I guess that there is nothing that you can do."

"Well see…In that case I'm gonna do the same thing." Alex turned around and with hands in his pockets started walking away.

"But if you'll hurt Miv…you'll see what I'm really capable of." He called through his right shoulder.

"Interesting…"Jack murmured and he also walked off somewhere.

TBC………………………………………………………

Shandaro! Cough…So does anybody have any kind of idea who's son is Alex? Heheh…soooo just let me know how this chapter really was.. REVIEW my beloved readers! (sweatdrop)

Crismon Eyes


	10. Why him?

Well, I have nothing to say to defend myself. What! School started isn't that enough? Besides I think that me and my bf are gonna brake up.  This sucks. I don't know what I'm gonna write here or…whatever I just found some free time and I remembered that I had to update this…thing.

**10.Why him:**

Slowly she lifted her head form the nice soft pillow. Looking at her roommate's bed she noticed that it was empty, just like the whole room.

"Where could Tin go…" Mivia muttered still trying to rub the sleep off of her icy green eyes. Giving out one last yawn she forced herself to get up and nearly fell of the bed when she did so.

"Damn. It's already 2.p.m." Miv knew what that meant. The camp would end sooner or later but she preferred later yeah, much later.

Today at six everybody was supposed to go back to their homes, families, school.

Groaning quite loudly she smacked herself on the forehead when she remembered "school life". All the annoying bitches and assholes making her life miserable …her and her brother of course.

"Let's look at the brighter side of the medal. I still can annoy Kyle…more then ever. –Sigh- Although I wonder if I'll be able to see Jack…or maybe Alex."

"Right…Alex was the first person I met here. He was so nice…he saved me from that moron Roy. He even became friends with Kyle, and it isn't a easy thing to do. But what did I do for him…when I noticed Jack I completely forgot about Alex. I heard from Tin that he looked down when he saw me with Jack. Could that possibly mean something? Yeah right. Get real girl, he would never ever think about you that way."

Mivia was so busy with her thoughts that she didn't even notice that the door of her room opened and somebody walked in.

She felt a hand touching her shoulder and she swiftly turned around.

Royal blue orbs staring at her.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you or anything. I just wanted to come and see how you're doing." He said raising his hands in defense.

Miv blushed at his cute pose and as we all know when she's blushing her silver triangles started to appear on her cheeks.

"N-no it's okay. I was just deep in thought and forgot about the world around me." She grinned.

"Oh, that means that you've been thinking about a guy…what was his name……Jack I think, right?" Alex asked with a hint of disappoint in his smooth voice.

"Uh…no I wasn't thinking about Jack. This time it was somebody else." Miv started playing with he fingers nervously.

"There's somebody else? Man and I thought that what Kyle said was true."

Her head shot up.

"What did my dearest brother say to you."

Alex scratched his head making his messy black hair looking ever more messy. It made him look soooooo cute.

"Ah, I don't think that I should tell you those things."

Miv pulled him down by the collar of his dark blue shirt down onto the bed and brought her face close to his.

"I don't like to repeat myself but I'll do an exception for you. What did he say?"

The raven haired teen opened his mouth to speak but he was interrupted by the opening door.

Both heads turned towards it to find a shocked Jack standing in the door frame staring at the two. After all it was an interesting sight. Miv was on top of Alex with her legs warped around his waist.

"…I'm sorry I didn't knew that you've got a guest. Maybe I'll just…leave you two alone." He glared at Alex. His eyes showing the urge to rip him apart.

Alex on the other hand had a small smirk on his features.

Mivia was shocked. She looked down at the slightly blushing teen lying under her.

"It's not what you-"

SLAM!

"-think."

Miv let out a frustrated sigh and unconsciously buried her face in Alex's hard chest making his heart beat go faster than usual.

"S-so he's your boyfriend huh? No wonder that he was pissed."

"No he's not. Anyway I think that he's too perfect to be true." Came her muffled reply.

"Eh? Are you saying that you don't want a perfect guy?"

"It's not that, I just don't-" Mivia lifted her head up and noticed that she was still on top of Alex, and she was using him as a teddy bear. Her face was on fire.

"Kyah! You could tell me to get off of you!" She said while jumping off.

Alex supported himself on his elbow and shot her a glance.

"Why?"

"Because someone might walk in and and see us. I'm telling you that if it would be Kyle I would be screwed 'cause he would mock me for the rest of my entire life."

"He told me that you were the one to run all over and scream that he loves Tin."

"Let me tell you that that is one of the most successful ways to make a guy furious."

Miv titled her head to her side and blinked a few times.

"I know that, that's the main reason why I do it. But know I'm gonna give my big bro a little brake. After all he only thinks about one thing right now. –sigh- He's so damn lucky that Tin is his girlfriend. She's such a kind hearted person."

She lowered her head a little as she was kneeling next to the bed where Alex was.

"So are you…"He murmured brushing his fingers against her pale silky skin.

She looked into his eyes. They were incredible…so deep that you could get lost in their depths.

"Why…are you saying this." She whispered softly shivering slightly as his hand caressed her cheek.

"Because it's true. There is no way that you can deny it."

Miv really wanted to pull away from his touch but instead of that she felt as their faces were coming closer and closer to each other. Her mind wanted to fight against it but her heart on the other hand wanted quite the opposite.

"Why…why does my heart feel that way when I'm near him…even if I do my best to ignore him……please tell me why…"

She leaned forward even more just to feel his touch. His eyes were half closed and a tiny blush crept over his face.

Then he did something surprising. Pulling her up from the floor and brought close to his chest. Warping his strong arms around her he felt as she relaxed in his hold and circled her own arms around his neck burying her face in his neck , causing him to shiver with pleasure.

Meanwhile the other Hiwatari was with his girlfriend outside hers and Miv's room. Just when they were about to knock, Tin grabbed his hand.

"What are you doing?"

"Shhh." She slightly opened the door and motioned him to look.

Kyle did as he was told. His crismon eyes went wide for a second. Once again he felt a tug on his arm.

"C'mon let's not interrupt them."

"But why? Remember the time when they walked in without even knocking? It's time for payback-mhmmmhm…"

Tin silenced him by crushing her lips against his. "You know Kyle I think that we might have more interesting things to do right now…don't you think?" She said innocently.

The slate haired teen smirked slyly and without any resistance let her drag him to wherever she wanted leaving the "couple" alone inside the room.

TBC…………………………………

Extra short chapter I know. Not my fault that it's so damn late and that I'm sick. Actually I'm warped in a blanket right now…so yeah. Anyway please review…oh and don't leave those annoying "Please update soon" or whatever, believe me it pisses off most authors just tell me how was it and what would you want to read in the future k?

Crismon Eyes


	11. Going home

Here we go. I got some free time…finally. Hope u ppl aren't mad that it takes me so damn long to write the next chappie (smiles nervously).

**11.Going home:**

"Finally finished." Said Kyle as he and all the other teens packed their things.

Yes, today was the day. The camp ended. Many good and bad things happened but one thing was for sure. They would remember this camp for a long time.

"Well, what do ya know. We all thought that this is going to be a drag. Instead I had an awesome time here. Too bad that when we'll come back everything will start all over again. School…boredom…the slut squad glomping over me…not to mention Roy and his morons stalking Miv." He let out a frustrated groan and ran his hand through his already messy slate hair.

"It won't be that bad. Besides if any 'girl' will glomp over you…I'll make her life a living hell. But there's still something I'm worried about." Murmured the red haired girl sitting on the stairs in front of the building.

"Hn. What."

Tin pointed to a lone figure sitting on the tree not to far away from them.

"Yeah…I think I know what's wrong."

She looked up at him with surprise.

"You do? Tell meeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Kyle crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow at her childish behavior. Cute. He thought smirking.

"What are you smirking at?"

His smirk only grew wider.

"Nothing."

"Well…what are you waiting for? Tell me do you know something that I don't?"

"-Sigh- Miv is confused. She never had a boyfriend because there wasn't any guy that could ever possibly be worth her. And now she found two guys that are all crazy over her.."

Tin blinked.

"But she doesn't know that Alex is gonna be in our school ya know." He said it as if it was no big deal.

Seeing her surprise he asked.

"Didn't you know?"

"…no…but how do you know about that?"

Kyle bent down and gave her a light kiss on the cheek making her blush slightly.

"Alex told me…and I promised that I wouldn't tell anyone."

Tin sweatdroped. "You told _me _smartass."

"I know but your not 'anyone'. You're my girlfriend." He murmured.

Her shiny blue eyes sparkled.

"Now that's a thing you don't hear very often from the lips of Kyle Hiwatari."

"Hn."

Tin sighed. He would never change after all. Thank God for that.

"Just don't tell Mivia."

She answered him with a 'no-duh' look.

**30 minutes later:**

By now everyone was heading home. Miv and Kyle were in their limo driving in deadly silence.

"Something the matter?" The driver asked.

"Nah, Miv just has a crush and-OW! Jesus Christ what was that for?!" He snapped rubbing his now sore arm.

"Just shut up! Geez, you're starting to annoy me although we're not even home."

Kyle stared at her with a bored look.

"I see…the pms thing explains it all." He muttered but soon regretted it.

The driver chuckled lightly. Finally the Hiwatari mansion was going to be a place full of life again. It was quiet without the kids. Too quiet.

**At the mansion:**

"Here we go again. If you'll tell mum or dad about what happened at the camp I'll chop your head off." Miv said in a low tone.

"And the same goes to you."

"Deal?"

"Deal." They shook hands and jumped out of the car.

Their parents were already waiting for them outside.

The twins ran straight to their open arms. None of them admitted it but they missed them.

"Hi mom! Hi dad!" Both chorused.

"Hey squirts. How was camp?" Kai asked ruffling their heads.

"Kinda cool. But sometimes…"

"Yeah, we survived. That's the only thing that matters. Besides it was an ordinary camp, nothing unusual. Anyway…how did you guys spend your free time?" Miv asked with a sly grin.

"That my dear lady are our private cases. And I believe that you're too young to talk about those kind of things." Her father poked her on her forehead.

Kyle smirked.

"And that goes for you too." Carrie said warping her arms around her son from behind making him look behind his shoulder.

'GROWL'

The young woman laughed.

"Somebody's hungry."

The teens blushed.

"Well come on. We made something special for you guys since we knew that camp ended today." She motioned them to get inside.

At the same time Kai's cell rang.

"What." He snapped coldly making Carrie sweatdrop.

"Yes…whatever. I'll be right-Hey!"

His wife snatched the phone out of his hands and turned it off.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I'm not letting you go anywhere now. We'll all eat dinner."

"But-."

"No buts. In you go, now." She grabbed him by the collar and dragged towards the huge doors.

Kyle and Miv looked at each other with boredom.

"Nothing changed."

"Yeah. Let's got before they'll start making out in the dining room or something."

Shaking his head Kyle followed his sister inside.

TBC………………………………

Done finally. Just please review!!! Btw, THNAK YOU to EVERYBODY who left a rev last time.

Crismon Eyes


End file.
